


We Stand Together

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Newspaper Article, Photoshop, Team supporting Tony and Steve, badass!Team, gay superheros, headlines, the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: When Tony and Steve are found out by the press, they decide to stand tall. The team hovers by protectively. And maybe a tad threateningly.(Clint must protest here. He would like to point out that he doesn't 'hover'. He's also not protective of Steve and Tony. They're grown men, they can fight their own battles. It's just that he doesn't like it when the press snoops into things that they have no business sticking their dirty noses in. That's all.)(Natasha has always been a sucker for romance, and Steve and Tony are disgustingly cute together. She won't ever admit to that though. And if you tell, she'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your very short life.)(Bruce has no problem openly admitting that he's a - not very fond of the press and their intrusive, sensationalist nature, and b - very much protective of all his team mates. Family is family.)(Thor sees the newspaper only days later. He must have missed a few things while visiting Jane. He doesn't get what the fuss is about, though.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did it again! XD Yep, another manip. It took again a lot of work (about 9 hours) and this time I got up to 47 layers... Seems my stuff is getting more elaborate - I hope you like the result! I had tons of fun making the first Team manip and then putting it in the newspaper XD Anyone want to write a story about how they ended up there...? ^_^ Please let me know what you think about the manip, I'm really really curious!
> 
> Now something sad: I'll let you know in advance that I'll be disappearing for a few days in order to write my paper (at long last -_-V), so I will force myself to not make any manips. No opening Photoshop at all. I'll actually switch to a very old laptop that doesn't even have Photoshop so that I won't be tempted XD Once I'm done and this hell of a paper is finally handed in, you'll be spammed with new manips as usual. I hope you'll forgive me for the imposed break... Bear with me? *offers cookies*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/114114/114114_original.jpg)


End file.
